


Birthday Boy

by fringeperson



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Old Fic, couple of horny men, filthy language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: It's Cid's Birthday! He's thirty-seven and Vincent has made it his mission to make Cid feel young.~Originally posted in '12
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 8





	Birthday Boy

Cid woke up to the extremely pleasant sensation of his lover's lips nibbling across his collar bone, up his neck, and along his jaw. A kiss that breathed life into him more thoroughly than coffee ever would finished the job, and when he properly opened his eyes, Cid smiled to see Vincent hovering over him.

"Good morning," Vincent greeted, a smile on his face.

" _Very_ good morning," Cid agreed, a rakish grin spread across his own features. "Do I ask what the occasion is, that I get woke up so nicely? Or do I just keep my mouth shut an' enjoy it?"

Vincent chuckled. "Happy birthday Cid," he said.

Cid blinked. "Aw fuck," he groused. "It can't be! We only celebrated New Year's a couple of weeks ago!"

Vincent chuckled again, and started pressing butterfly kisses against Cid's unshaven jaw. "No," he countered, his voice soft and his words muffled. "We celebrated _Valentine's_ Day a week ago," he corrected. "Remember?"

Cid hummed in appreciation of his lover's ministrations, and the memory. "Yeah," he admitted. "That was some _fine_ chocolate you made Vin," he complimented again. "I especially liked the flavoured centre," Cid added, grinning once more.

The 'flavoured centre' had been Vincent's groin, carefully shaved for Cid's dining pleasure. That had been a fantastic day for both of them.

"I'm sorry Cid, but I didn't make you chocolate for your birthday," Vincent said, cutting off the idea even as his hands started trailing over Cid's body.

"It's really my birthday?" Cid asked quietly, letting himself be distracted by Vincent's talented hands. "I'm really that much closer to forty?"

"You're not old Cid," Vincent informed his lover promptly, and kissed him soundly before he could say anything else. "After all, _old_ people can't go five rounds without help," he purred when they parted again. "And then be ready the next day to do it _all over again_ ," Vincent continued, promise in his voice as he kissed his way down Cid's chest.

Cid grinned and flipped them both over. "How do you always know what to say?" he asked, rhetorically, before kissing Vincent firmly, pressing them both into the sheets.

For his birthday, Cid gave himself the day off from work, while Vincent gave him the feeling of being a horny eighteen-year-old again.

Thirty-seven? Him? Pfft!


End file.
